The Ministry of Silly Walks
Does British humor make you giggle? Do you often find yourself laughing at jokes that no one else "gets?" Are you between the ages of 18 and 79 with no criminal record or outstanding warrants? If you've answered "YES" to at least one of the above questions, then the Ministry of Silly Walks (MoSW) might be the guild for you!!! The MoSW is a guild of mature, experienced players all interested in enjoying the great game of Dofus with as little drama (and as much humor) as possible. Our membership spans many countries and includes all classes and levels. Some of our members may not even be human, but in the interest of good manners we simply don't ask such questions. As a guild, the MoSW welcomes both those interested in player-vs-player combat, and those who are not. However, as a guild we are not interested in conquest, personal power, fame, glory, riches, etc. Perhaps I'm stretching the truth a bit about the riches; we're all greedy bastards. The rest of it holds firm, however. If power and glory are your only goals, the MoSW isn't the place for you. Requirements *You must be at least level 100 to join. This is because members below level 100 may feel excluded, as most members are in their 1xx's. *Must have a P2P account. *Members must be active and friendly. No begging, no temper tantrums, and no rude behaviour. Unless it's all in good fun. Rules We have very few rules, but one that is inviolate is that you be mature. All of us have lives outside of the virtual world, and all of us deal with with stress on a daily basis. We therefore recognize that a MMORPG should be a haven from day-to-day stress, and not a cause of it. Because maturity is so essential to us, we are currently only recruiting members that are 18 years or older. However, if you are under 18 and feel that you are old and wise beyond your years (and have a great sense of humor), then we'd like to talk to you too! Please note that we do not tolerate discrimination in any form, especially racism. Additionally, members should be aware of guild alliances and honour them. People to contact *BoulderFoot, Leader (Silly-in-charge) *Gnolm, Second in Command (Left-hand man) *Murray, Second in Command (Right-hand man) *Bujax, Second in Command (No-hand man) *Boulder-Whip, Counsellor (BoulderFoot's evil twin) Ranks *'Leader' **BoulderFoot only. Allowed to do everything but make fun of your mother. *'Second in Command' :: BoulderFoot's right-hand-men, aka henchmen. Given all rights, except making fun of BoulderFoot's mother. :: This rank is awarded to those that the leadership feel deserve it. Don't ask for the rank, earn it. :: The Second in Command are to be treated the same as the leader. What they say goes. No exceptions (unless overridden by the Silly-in-charge)! *'Choose your own rank title (50+ million Guild XP)' :: Treasurers who have reached the required Guild XP donation can choose their own title except for Second in Command and Leader of course. You will keep your Treasurer rights and there will be lots of fireworks and beer to celebrate. *'Treasurer (2+ million Guild XP)' :: Treasurers are high-ranking officials. They have the following abilities: *Manage distribution of XP. *Invite new members. *Placement and removal of perceptors. *Retrieve all items from a Perceptor. :: This rank is also only bestowed upon players who have proven themselves trustworthy, and not just on the amount of Guild XP donated. The SiC and Leaders will decide who gets this rank. *'Diplomat (1+ million Guild XP)' :: This high rank is awarded to members who have proven themselves and are active in the guild. They have the following abilities: *Manage distribution of XP. *Placement and removal of Perceptors. *Retrieve all items from a Perceptor. :: * Please note: players of this rank will have the ability to retrieve items from any Perceptor. *'Protector (600k+ Guild XP)' :: This high rank is awarded to members who have proven themselves and are active in the guild. They have the following abilities: *Manage their own XP donation. *Placement and removal of Perceptors. *Retrieve all items from a Perceptor. :: * Please note: players of this rank will only be able to retrieve items from their own Perceptor. *'Reservist (300k+ Guild XP)' :: The members of this moderate rank have the following abilities: *Manage their own XP donation. *'Guard (150k+ Guild XP)' :: The members of this low rank have the following abilities: *Manage their own XP donation. *'Apprentice (50k+ Guild XP)' :: This rank is given the members that are new to the guild , but have contributed XP to the guild. They have not yet got any rights assigned to them, but it shouldn't take long for them to move on up to the status of Guard. Their Guild XP donation will be set to 5% and no lower. It may be put higher at the member's request. *'On Trial' :: This rank is given to new guild members. They have no rights assigned whatsoever, and their Guild XP will be set to 5% and no higher. *'Deserter' :: This rank is given to ex-guildies who have decided to return and grace us with their presence. It's the equivelant of Apprentice. *'Craftsman' :: This rank is awarded to members who would like to add an alt to the guild that are focussed solely (or mostly) on providing crafting services to the guild. They will receive the same rights as the member's main account.